Lunchtime!
by Musical Nerdling
Summary: A guy will never get to meet up with a girl by just sitting in a corner and catching a glimpse of her...Guys out there...this should be a lesson to all of you...Kyahahaha...Just kidding...It's a oneshot people...kindly read and review if you have time! ty


**Lunchtime**

It was lunchtime at Twilight High. Two best friends named Kairi and Naminé sat on their favorite chairs as they ate cafeteria food.

"I hate cafeteria food!" Kairi complained as she took a large bite off her lunch.

Naminé wasn't listening to anything that her best friend was saying. She was too busy looking somewhere else.

"Are you even listening?" Kairi said with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you even looking at?"

"That guy has been staring at you ever since we walked into the cafeteria." Naminé said as she turned to Kairi.

"Really? Who? Where?" Kairi asked with eagerness. It was Sora, a boy with brown, spiky hair and blue eyes. As Kairi glanced at him, he instantly looked away grabbing his juice box to cover up his blushing face.

"Isn't that Sora, the guy from basketball?" Kairi asked Naminé.

"Yeah. He totally has a crush on you, you know?"

"How can you tell?"

"He acts like this every time you're around."

"Sora so doesn't like me."

"Does too."

"Does not"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Whatever!!! Just shut up!!!" Kairi said, standing up and shouting at the top of her voice. Everyone in the cafeteria was now staring at her. She was so embarrassed while she sat down. Naminé quickly grabbed her lunch and started nibbling it down to the last bite.

_ "How in the world could someone like Sora, get a crush on ME?"_ Kairi still won't believe Naminé. For her, it was impossible.

**"RRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!" **

Lunch was finally over. All the students started rushing to their classes. As Kairi pushed herself out of the cafeteria, she felt something holding her hand. And before she knew it, someone was pulling her out of the crowd. It was Sora. Kairi couldn't say a word; she was too dumbfounded with what just happened. Sora was still holding her hand as he gathered up all his strength to talk to Kairi.

"Kairi, I think you look really cute on that star-shaped hair clip of yours. Would you please go out with me after class?" He stuttered as his face started to turn red.

It was obvious that he was really nervous. He spoke really fast hoping that he'll get a yes.

"Sure! I don't have anything to do later anyway." Kairi said as she looked at Sora with a big smile. Sora let go of Kairi's hand and started smiling too.

"So, I'll see you after class, ok?"

"Ok. I'll meet you by the gate."

Sora was incredibly happy that he got a yes; he couldn't even stop smiling anymore as he headed for his class. He was so content.

**"RRRIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!" **

Time flew by so fast. Sora was already waiting for Kairi by the gate.

_"It's been 15 minutes now. What's taking her so long?"_ Sora started to look worried as he checked his watch once more. _"Maybe all of this was just a joke. I knew it was too good to be true. I mean, Kairi, going out with ME?"_

All of these thoughts started filling up Sora's mind. He waited there for another 10 minutes until he finally gave up. He took a deep breath and started to walk out of the gate. His heart was filled with sadness as a single tear dropped out of his eye.

"Hey! Where are you going? I thought we were gonna go out." A voice called out from afar. Sora turned back, hoping that it was Kairi but, it just made him feel worse to see that it wasn't.

As he walked away from the school gates, someone started running towards him from behind. Sora turned around and was astonished to see Kairi, who was now right in front of him and was trying to catch her breath.

"I'm so sorry that I took so long. You must have waited here for about 25 minutes now. I'm so sorry!" Kairi was still trying to catch her breath as she explained why she was late.

"It's ok. I'm just happy that I wasn't stood up on. Thanks...for chasing after me." Sora said as he gave Kairi a huge smile.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Kairi decided to break it.

"Come on! I'm starting to get hungry!" Sora scratched his head as they laughed together while walking towards the nearest smoothie bar.

After finishing their smoothies, Sora and Kairi walked on the streets of Twilight Town until they stopped by a fountain. They sat there while they stared at the darkening sky. Well actually, Kairi was the only one staring at the sky. Sora was staring at her. Kairi saw a hamburger shaped cloud and decided to start a conversation.

"I really hate lunchtime in the school cafeteria." She said with a not so serious face.

"Why do you hate it so much?" Sora asked. He looked pretty interested.

"The cafeteria lady doesn't really know how to cook."

Sora gave a short giggle until he became serious. "Well **I **really like the cafeteria."

"You do?" Kairi said with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I've got plenty of precious memories there."

"Like what?"

"Well, it's...it's where I had the guts to hold the hand of the girl I like. It's also where I got to talk to her for the first time."

"Awwww. That's so romantic! So, what ever happened to you two?" Kairi was so interested with what Sora was about to say next.

"Honestly, she doesn't even know that I like her."

"Really? That's so stupid! Is she blind or something?" Kairi suddenly became serious with what they were talking about. "I mean, you're a really nice guy Sora and, it's kinda hard to...not like you. You should really tell her how you feel."

Sora was surprised with what Kairi just said. Was she serious? Didn't she get it? He was talking about her!

"Do you really think that I should tell her how I feel?" Sora looked straight at Kairi's eyes as he asked this question.

"Sure! In fact, I think that you should tell her right now."

"Ok. I will. Uhmmm...Kairi?"

"What?"

"You were the girl I was talking about and I...and I like you! I like you a lot, Kairi"

They were both silent for a few minutes until Kairi's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello? Mom…Okay, I'll be right there…"

"It's getting kinda late Sora, I gotta go." Kairi said without looking at Sora. She was still a bit shocked with Sora's confession. "Please let me walk you home." Sora begged her with all he had.

"Ok. I guess it would be a bit boring to walk all alone."

Sora was so happy that she was at least still talking to him.

They finally reached Kairi's place. They walked along the porch together until Kairi stopped walking.

"What's wrong Kairi?" Sora was getting worried.

It might have been his fault why Kairi was acting like this. Kairi slowly walked near him. She then gave him a brief hug.

"Thanks for taking me out Sora. I had a really great time. I hope we can do this again sometime." Kairi then entered her house without noticing that Sora was blushing right behind her.

As Sora walked away, he heard a creek on the door behind him. Kairi came out again. What could she have possibly forgotten? Sora looked at her and didn't expect what she did next. Before he knew it, he could feel Kairi's lips touching one of his cheeks. He was shocked at first. Sora was so dumbfounded as he turned red.

"What was that for?" Sora didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I like you too" Kairi said as she blushed along with him.

"You do?"

"As I said, it's kinda hard to not like you." Kairi looked into his eyes. "Maybe someday I could say that it's really hard not to fall in love with you too…"

They smiled at each other the whole night long under the sky of Twilight Town.

**-End- **


End file.
